


Twink in the Clink

by UselessTa



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intimidation, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prison, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: T-Bag has not had a celly in a month. When the new shipment of convicts come in T-Bag sees what he has been looking for. We will also see a side of T-Bag the twink is not ready for. The day is over but T-Bag's not. The boy is going to have conflicting emotions with head and his body.Lemon/Sex/RapeUpdate?





	1. Here Comes the Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I would say this takes place a year or two before the PB series.  
> (Originally posted 31 May 2018)
> 
> Update: I think series works is the wrong way to go. So this is just all the works together in chapters ((because more words mean more hits (sorry it's a fact)). I'm still thinking of putting more chapters into this.

It has been a month since T-Bag had a twink living in his cell. T-Bag and his crew were out in yard time when the new shipment of fish arrived. They huddled by the fence to get a look at the new fishes. One by one came out of the bus: black, black, bear, yellow, twink. 

Now that was something he was looking for. The boy definitely seemed frightened and new to the prison scene. The boy was looking at all the inmates at the fence. His eyes locked with T-Bag’s and he gave the boy a devilish smile. He eyes got bigger and snapped away from the fence. No one else peaked T-Bag's interest and he knew he had to have that boy. 

It was time to go back in and he made his way back to his cell. Where he gathered a wad of cash and stuffed it into his pocket. When count was over he went out to find Bellick; he dealt with the cell assignments. T-Bag found him coming out of the guard room. “What do you want, Bagwell?” Bellick seemed pissed already.

“Oh, now I was comin’ over for a friendly chat.” 

“Spit it out. I don't have all day.” 

“I was wondering if ya could put that twink in with me.” T-Bag flashed the money from his pocket. 

Bellick eyed the money and looked back up, “Can you be more specific?”

“Oh, you know the one. Twink, white, (h/c) hair. Nothin’ more you can ask for.” T-Bag pulled the money out from his pocket.

“I'll see what I can do,” Bellick took the money and turned back to the guard room to fill out the assignment list. 

________

Hours have past and it was time for the new fishes to get their cells. They all get escorted to their cells, except his twink. No one is left and T-Bag still does not have a celly. T-Bag flags down Bellick when he comes by his cell, “Hey! Where's my twink?” 

“He got into a fight and he is over in the hospital. He’ll be back before lights out.” T-Bag still had questions but Bellick left, he wondered what happened. 

One of T-Bag's members is in the cell next to him. T-Bag got on the bottom bunk and spoke out of the bars, “Hey, Bobby.” Bobby knew everything and anything happening in the prison. 

“What?” Came from the other cell.

“Do ya know what happened to my twink?”

“Yeah, I do. He got jumped by two black dudes and that's all I really know.” He answered before T-Bag could ask, “And I don't know who did it.” T-Bag heard him leave and he sat there infuriated, how could someone do that to his twink. 

________

T-Bag was getting worried it was almost ten minutes till lights out. Until he heard a guard coming from down the hall. T-Bag was laying on his back and he propped his head up so he could see the boy coming. “Jesus Christ,” T-Bag said under his breath when he saw him. He had a black eye, cut lip, and his face was red from crying. 

Bellick opened the door and pushed the boy in, “Have fun.” The boy's and T-Bag's eyes locked again. He tore his eyes away and went to the bottom bunk. There was a dozen of clanks and hollers from the other men. Even things that made T-Bag pissed, “I'll get you again boy.”

“You better be ready.”

“Shower time’s goin’ to be fun.”

It took a moment for everything to settle down. While that time the boy made his bed and laid down into it. T-Bag heard soft sobs and knew he should do it sooner rather than later. He made his way down, he saw that the boy’s top half was laying flat and his bottom half was on his side facing the wall. His hands were tucked under the pillow and his face practically being smothered by the pillow. T-Bag sat on the bottom bunk, he could tell the boy was trying hard not to cry uncontrollably. 

T-Bag reached over and placed a hand on his side. A choked cry came from him and he tried to move away from his touch. T-Bag's other hand wrapped around his neck to keep him still. He slipped into the bed and plastered his body against the boy. “No,” the boy croaked out. 

T-Bag laid his head next to him and whispered into his ear, “Shh, I'm not goin’ to do anything to you, for now. Ya goin’ to be beat up every day by them, so much ya goin’ to die.” The boy stopped sobbing enough to listen to him. “I'll make ya a deal. I'll keep ya safe. All ya have to do is stay by me,” T-Bag pressed his erection against the boy's butt and moved his hand to the boy's crotch, “always.” 

“Go away.” He whispered trying to hold back his disgust and cries. 

“Aww, I can't do that right now. All I need is an answer and if ya say no I'm fuckin’ ya right now.” A little sob came from him and T-Bag grabbed his dick harder through his pants. “I want the answer, now.”

“Y-yes,” he let more sobs come out.

“Good.” With that, he left the boy, which curled into a ball. T-Bag made his way to his bunk. He laid down on his back and stuffed his hand down his pants. He was so hard, he has not been that close to a twink in a while. He wiped his precum around his dick and jerked off his cock thinking it was the boy's hand. He made enough noise for the boy to hear. T-Bag then thought about the boy sucking off his cock and he moaned cumming in his boxers. It took a few minutes for his breathing to come down. T-Bag fell asleep with thoughts of him fucking the boy. The boy that was in his cell, in the bottom bunk.


	2. Don't Let Go: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night is over, but it is not the last. It is the first day and it will not be easy. We will also see a side of T-Bag the twink is not ready for. 
> 
> Lemon/Sex/Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not seen PB in a while so I don’t remember how things go. So I just made up the day (aka what fanfiction is all about).   
> (Originally posted 03 June 2018)

The morning count bell rang throughout the prison. T-Bag groaned as he got up, he climbed down the bed and went over to take a piss. The boy seemed like he did not hear the obnoxious bell. When T-Bag finished he went over to the boy and tugged on his arm to get him up. 

In an instant, the boy turned and clocked T-Bag in the jaw. As soon as the boy realizes what he did he instantly regretted it. “N-no no, I'm sorry.” The boy frighteningly stammered out. 

“Get the fuck up!” T-Bag roughly drags the boy out of his bed by his hair. The boy stammered to his feet with T-Bag's fist still tugging at his hair. “Get ready.” T-Bag let go of his hair and sat down on the bottom bunk; the boy's bunk. He reached under it to grab his boots.

“Uh, for what?” The boy said trying to sound unthreatening and small. 

T-Bag grunted in annoyance and took a breath to calm down, “For breakfast and work.” He proceeded to put his socks and boots on. 

The boy turned away from T-Bag and eyed the toilet. “Oh no, how am I going to do this,” he thought to himself. He thought if he did it now T-Bag would be still preoccupied with his shoes. 

He tucked himself back into his pants and flushed the toilet. When he turned back T-Bag was laying back against the wall and his legs spread (aka manspreading, not that sexualized. Yet). T-Bag looked up at him with a smile and a raise of his eyebrow. He quickly sat down on the bed as far away from T-Bag as he could and put his boots on too. As soon as he tied his last shoe a buzzer went off and the cell door slid open. 

T-Bag grabbed the boy's left arm and pulled him out of the cell. They stood side by side with all the other prisoners. T-Bag let go of the boy's hand and the boy followed T-Bag's hand and he turned out his pocket, “Ya don't let go for nothin’.” T-Bag grabbed the boy's left wrist and guided it to his right pocket. 

________

Work was exhausting, when they went back to their cell the boy slumped down on his bed he thought he was done for now. T-Bag wiped his tongue along his bottom lip, “Time to shower.” T-Bag grabbed his change of clothes and shower stuff, the boy did the same. “Come on.” T-Bag pulled out his pocket and the boy hesitantly took it. 

From what the boy noticed there were benches in the middle to get changed and unchanged. Then two shower pods on either side and a guard walked among the three rooms. T-Bag and the others in his crew started to undress. The boy knew he had to undress as well. When they were done T-Bag guided him into one of the shower pods with the rest of his men. 

The water was bliss he quickly rubbed the soap bar all over his body, rinsed off, and put it back in a container; he made sure he did not drop the soap. He also quickly rubbed shampoo into his hair and rinsed it; wanting to get out as quick as possible. Before he could turn off the water he was startled by someone right next to him and that someone was T-Bag. He looked ahead at the white tiled wall not wanting to look at T-Bag. 

T-Bag rubbed his right hand on the boy's ass and his left hand was jerking his hard cock. He worked a finger into the boy. The boy bit his lip in the attempts not to scream. T-Bag grabbed the boy's hand that was clenched at his side and wrapped it around his hard cock with his own guiding it to stroke him. T-Bag let out a soft moan as he hummed his hips into the boy's hand. At that time T-Bag pushed another finger in his asshole and the boy choked out a moan. The boy gripped T-Bag's dick harder out of pain and T-Bag moan a little louder. “Bagwell, get away from him,” A guard came in to see what the noise was about. 

T-Bag put up his hands up in a surrendering way, “Y-yeah, I'm away.” He returned to the other spigot next to the boy. The boy let out a shaky breath. T-Bag checked back behind him to see the guard leave and he waited a few seconds more. 

T-Bag kicked the back of the boy's knees and he dropped down to his knees. T-Bag turned the boy to face him so the boy's back was facing the wall. He forced the boy's mouth open and stuffed his cock in. He was already about to cum. T-Bag relentlessly fucked the boy's throat even with his gags. T-Bag shuttered and came in the boy's mouth. He was abruptly pulled away, “Bagwell, get off him! Shower on the other side.” 

When T-Bag looked at the boy on the ground he laughed. His crew looked down at the boy and laughed too. The boy's mouth was open with T-Bag's cum dripping out on to his chest and rolling down to his erection. 

The boy spits out the rest of T-bag’s cum and stood up on shaky legs. He let the water rinse off the cum and then he rubbed the bar of soap against his front, not wanting to touch his butt afraid of what he might realize. He stood there for a couple of minutes till all the water shut off. He felt a familiar tug on his arm and T-Bag whispered into his ear, “Ya keep that hard and I'll fix it for ya.” 

They dressed in silence for the most part and his erection was not going down for anything. He held on to T-Bag's pocket as they went back to their cell he tried to hide his erection with his shower stuff. 

They took count again and then they were locked in their cells. T-Bag let down a blanket that was hanging at the top of the cell door, blocking the view in and out. T-Bag licked his tongue on his bottom lip and smiled, the boy was still hard. The boy definitely did not fight him when he sat him on the bed. T-Bag sat down next to the boy's right side and he rubbed the boy's dick through his pants. 

The boy bit his lip not wanting to moan. Then T-Bag unzipped the boy's pants. T-Bag pushed his pants and underwear down past his knees. Then T-Bag spread the boy's knees open and rubbed his hand up the boy's thighs. The boy shivered and let out a little moan. T-Bag chuckled and he grabbed the boy's hard cock. Then T-Bag leaned over and took the boy's cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, shit.” The boy said in a shaky voice. T-Bag sucked on the tip of his dick and lightly swirling his tongue around his dick head. “Ahh, why is he so good at this,” The boy thought.

The boy could tell T-Bag was teasing him by going slow. The boy moaned softly but he did want to touch T-Bag out of not knowing what he might do. T-Bag took the boy’s entire cock into his mouth. T-Bag kneaded his balls and the boy thought it was all too much for him. T-Bag hollowed out his cheeks giving the boy a lot more pleasure. The boy's body got all hot and his breath hitched in his throat, he was about to cum. The boy placed both his hands on the back of T-bag's head and thrust his hips up into his mouth spilling his cum into T-Bag's mouth. 

T-Bag left the boy's softening cock with a pop. He got off the bottom bunk, “Well that was fun but it's not goin’ to happen again.” T-Bag laughed and put up the curtain. The boy tried his best to get his pants up in time before the curtain was all the way up. T-Bag went up to his bunk to lay down.


	3. Don't Let Go: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is over but T-Bag's not. The boy is going to have conflicting emotions with head and his body. 
> 
> Lemon/Sex/Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was busy doing nothing. This whole thing is just smut.  
> (Originally posted 23 June 2018)

Lunch and dinner went over fine. The boy noticed T-Bag's crew and a lot of other people were teasing T-Bag about when he was going to fuck him and make him scream all night. The boy tried to look like he did not notice and look down away from everyone while he was there holding on to T-Bag's pocket. At first, T-Bag liked it and saw how it affected the boy. “Haha, yeah I will, I'll make sure everyone can hear it. When I fuck him till he can't even walk.” Then after the dozenth time, almost one after another T-Bag was getting pissed. “What! Yeah I will. Now fuck off!” 

________

The first bell rang out in the prison. Signaling it was five minutes till lights out. The boy's heart raced he could tell T-Bag was getting restless. It seemed he had no plans on sleeping soon. No one has ever touched him like T-Bag did in the shower. Just thinking about it made his cock stir. “What, no!” The boy thought practically smacking himself in the face. He did not want anything to happen to him especially with T-Bag. He did not even know him or what he did to get in here. 

The final bell startled the boy and he felt T-Bag getting down from the bed. The boy pressed his body against the wall. He heard T-Bag let down the curtain. He also heard hollows and clanks like the first night, it made the boy's skin crawl. The boy saw the outline of T-Bag get closer to him. “G-go away.” He put his hands up to keep T-Bag away.

“Oh, now boy I can't do that. I've waited long enough.” T-Bag reached his hands out and the boy tried to bat his hands away. Then T-Bag forcefully grabbed the boy's hands and spun him to his stomach and pinned him down on the bed with his body.

The boy's face was stuffed in the pillow when he let out a muffled scream. He could feel T-Bag's boner stab him in the ass. He thrashed more trying to get out of T-bag's grasp. He felt T-Bag's hand on the back of his head trying to smother him. The boy thrashed even more but to no avail. He was getting light headed and he could not fight back anymore. 

T-Bag felt the boy stopped struggling and he let go of his head. He rubbed his hands down the boy's body to his hips and he smiled at himself as the boy did not react to his touch. T-Bag pushed down the boy's pants and underwear. He licked his lips taking in the sight, the boy had a nice round ass and a little puckered asshole. He couldn't help himself he roughly rubbed his clothed erection against the boy's ass. He moaned in pleasure, he couldn't wait. T-Bag pulled off the boy's pants and underwear. Then he pulled down his pants enough till his cock sprang out. He roughly ground his hips against the boy's bare ass with a moan. T-Bag felt the boy tense underneath him. He leaned over and whispered into his ear slightly shaking his shoulder, “Hey, boy. Wake up.” The boy moaned in pain and rubbed his neck, “I want ya awake for this.” 

T-Bag shoved two fingers in the boy's asshole. The boy choked out a cry into the pillow and clenched around his invading fingers. T-Bag prodded his fingers into the boy at a grueling slow and tedious pace. He began to hump the boy's leg in time with his fingers. T-Bag did not want to hurt his virgin toy too much. He stretched him slow. The boy bucked as T-Bag's fingers rubbed against his prostate. It got to the point where T-Bag would brush his fingers against the boy's prostate and he would instinctively moan and push against his fingers. 

T-Bag's other hand wrapped around the boy's mouth. He slipped out his fingers and the boy let out a needy moan. Without the boy noticing T-Bag lined up his cock with the boy's entrance and rammed his cock into him. The boy screamed against T-Bag's hand and T-Bag moaned as he felt the boy clench around him. T-Bag pushed all the way down to the hilt with a grunt. The boy started to cry and whimper against his hand. T-Bag stayed deep in the boy as pleasure racked through his body.

T-Bag kept his hand on the boy's mouth and slowly fucked the boy while he whined against his hand. “He’s so tight,” T-Bag thought as he moved his hand back down to the boy's his hip. With a grunt, T-Bag fucked the boy at a rough pace. The boy snapped his head back down in the pillow and let out a mixture whimpers and moans. The moans the boy let out only led T-Bag to go faster. T-Bag felt like he was about to cum with how tight the boy was. 

“Please,” The boy slightly turned his head from the pillow. 

T-Bag barely heard the moaning plead come from the boy. “What?” T-Bag teased. “Tell me what ya want.” The boy underneath him whined and wiggled his butt against him. T-Bag laughed, “Oh, I know what ya want.” 

T-Bag moved his hand from the boy's hip and rubbed it down to the boy's leaking member. He moaned as T-Bag's hand wrapped around his cock, he tried his hardest not to cum right then. T-Bag's thumb rubbing cycles around his tip gathering the boy's pre-cum on his thumb and slicking it down his hard member. 

T-Bag jerked the boy off at a fast pace. The boy moaned uncontrollably and bucked his hips into T-Bag's hand. With his bucking, he inadvertently fucked himself on T-Bag's dick. T-Bag removed his hand from the boy's hard cock and the boy whined from the loss of contact he wanted to cum so hard. T-Bag gripped tightly to the boy's hip and fucked him till he was a moaning mess. 

As the boy came he clenched around T-Bag's dick again. T-Bag moaned and vigorously fucking the boy as his orgasm hit him. He squirted his cum deep into the boy as he lazily fucked the boy through his orgasm. T-Bag pulled his softening cock out of the spent boy. He slumped down next to the boy and pulled his body to the side, spooning the boy. He pulled up the covers and slipped his hand under the boy's shirt and placed his hand on his bare stomach. 

The boy was waiting for T-Bag to leave but he made no efforts in leaving, T-Bag only pulled him closer to his body. T-Bag groaned as the boy's butt was pulled tight against his spent cock. The boy tried to say as still as he could, to act like he was asleep. His heart was beating so hard he barely realized T-Bag was now asleep. He tried to calm himself down as best he could. He focused on his breathing getting slower until he was finally asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of just putting another chapter on this or another series chapter. I think it will be about the morning of the next day (with smut). 
> 
> *No promises


End file.
